


I’m a Hale?

by Spiderladslut



Series: Peter & Derek’s & Stiles Adventures In being a Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Are Half-Siblings, Derek Hale is a Good Brother, Derek is going full brother mode, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gen, Protective Derek Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale, Stiles watches gravity falls, catcalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: “I’m a Hale?”“That is Correct Ms. Stilinski.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait,” Stiles kept repeating at the Druid 

“WHAT?!” She finally screamed in shock when What he said finally  _settled in._

Derek was silent as he proceeded the new information, His expression was unreadable.

Meanwhile. Stiles was wearing her emotions on her sleeves.

”you mean to tell me. That I am a  _Hale?!_ ” Alan nodded while Sheriff or John Stilinski looked away shamefully.

Stiles turned to her dad

”how could you do that to mom? And not Talia. I mean my  _mom_ Claudia Stilinski?!” Stiles eyes were started to burn with unshed tears. John didn’t answer just hung his head low in shame.

”Claudia-“

” _My mom”_ Stiles seethed So venomously That even derek looked up in surprise.

”Your mom, loved you as if you were her own bloodline. She was mad at me sure. But Talia decided to give you up to me and Claudia when we couldn’t convince.” John explained softly.

”THAT DOESNT CHANGE THAT YOU CHEATED”

”I KNOW! I know...” Johns voice trailed off in guilt.

She turns to Derek who does not meet her gaze.

”I’m sorry, Derek I really am. I know you don’t want me as a Sister so I won’t go pretend that I am and you can hate me more if you want. And if you feel the need to kick me out if the pack Then that is completely fine. But please don’t force the others to stay away from me they’re the only ones I have.” 

Stiles by the end of her apology was crying and her breath was hitching and Derek was concerned at the way to fast beat of her heart. Scott and Erica came and gave her hug. They agreed to take her someplace elsewhere.

Derek found a new need to protect his little sister.

* * *

 

”You okay Batman?” Erica asked the girl curled up against her. Stiles shaked her head and Erica threw an arm around her tighter.

”It’ll be okay” Erica cooed softly. Soon she heard The heart of her pack sister calm down and her breathing become steady.

She slowly untangled herself from the human and went downstairs into the McCall household.

”Shes asleep.” The blonde she-wolf said to a worried looking Scott. He breathed out in relief and thanked her.

”That was the last thing I’d ever expect to find out” 

Erica chuckled 

“I know right?”

* * *

 

A short time later a certain Hale came by.

Scott stood and growled at the alpha who growled back. Erica stood between.

”Be quiet or else you’ll wake her again.” She seethed and Derek Immediately backed off while Scott was more hesitant, but, with a warning Death glare look from Erica he did as well.

”What do you want?” Scott growled and Derek put his hands up.

”I just wanted to talk to her. I thought I lost all my family in the fire, but it turns out I have a baby sister I never knew of. I just want a chance” Derek spoke and Scott’s defense resolved.

”and if she doesn’t?”

”Then I’ll back off completely.”

Scott nodded accepting the promise.

* * *

 

Stiles woke up in confusion as to why she was in Scott’s bed

but then memories came back

and she felt sick once again.

”Do you need anything?” A deep but soft voice asked, she whirls her head to see Derek Hale there. Her Half-Brother.

”Please Don’t I don’t want to tore a new one right now” 

Derek felt his wolfs need to comfort and protect his blood member.

He stood and sit on the bed next to her. She curls into herself and Derek surprises her by pulling her into a side hug.

”I thought I lost all my family in the fire. But, then I go find out I have a baby sister who’s been under my nose this whole time. And I would love nothing more than for her to give me a chance at being a brother again. But if she wants nothing to do with me in that respect then I will not push.”

It took a little while for stiles to speak or move, but she does lean into Derek.

”Okay”

”okay?”

Stiles turns with a bright smile and watery eyes.

”Okay.”

Derek flashes a smile of his own and nods.

”we’ll start tomorrow with you takin me out shopping.”

Derek loudly groans.


	2. Brother-sister bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not updating!! I literally forgot about this story!! But I’m back and gonna finish it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I want to warn you that there IS catcalling In here okay? It’s like only two words but I just wanted to warn.

“I said take me out as in like, comic books and crap! Not to another city!” Stiles exclaimed looking out the window.

Derek lips tug upwards in the smallest fraction before they go down again.

”Well, last time we were here I can recall you looking at some clothing you wanted but couldn’t afford. I’m taking you back to get whatever you want.” 

“Derek you really don’t—”

”I know I don’t, I want to, I want to get to know my little sister. And I want to get her things.” Derek said giving a sideways glance.

”huh, I really didn’t take as one of those brothers who actually like buying things for their sister.” Stiles commented watching the “Welcome!” Sign.

”what kind of brother did you take me for?”

”the kind that sits on their brother or sister and farts on them until they pass out”

If Derek lets out a loud laugh that stays between them.

-

Derek parks the Camaro in front of a restaurant called.

”BBQ sauce and good times!”

“That’s a crappy title” Stiles said reading it out loud, Derek nodded in agreement and they made their way inside.

in The End, stiles got a pulled pork sandwich and some curly fries and Derek got a stake done rare. Which stiles teased him relentlessly for saying.

_”if you wanted rare we should have just went out and killed some deer. I’m sure you’d like that.”_

Derek went to pay leaving stiles making her way outside to the car, when a hand grabbed her wrist.

”ay mommy you ain’t gonna say hi?” The Guy asked with a sick grin. Stiles felt her heartbeat start to rise.

”Dude, I’m seventeen and you’re like twenty leave me alone” She said trying to get her hand out of his grip. They didn’t like that, not by his frown and dark gleam in the eyes.

”oh c’mon it’s not that much of an age difference just—” 

The Guy is cut off by a hand in his throat, stiles hadn’t even seen or hear Derek come out.

Derek’s face is blank but his eyes speak more than his face.

”Leave my sister  _alone,_ and that goes for any other girl. Understand?” Derek asked nonchalantly, the guy vigorously nodded and Derek let go letting him get his breath and run off like a coward.

”Thanks for that Der-bear” Stiles said rubbing her wrist, it’s going to bruise that’s for sure.

”You okay?” 

“Yeah I’m not hurting just my wrist is probably gonna be green and yellow” she said holding up the already forming bruised wrist.

Derek frowned and took it.

”Ow! What’re— oh” Stiles sputtered But Stopped when she realized he was taking her pain.

”Aw thanks bro-bro” Stiles cooed

”bro-bro?”

”Yeah! Haven’t you ever watched gravity Falls?”

”No”

”WE’RE HAVING A MARATHON”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Peter’s totally gonna pass out In the next chapter lol


	3. Peter Passes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I made this a series lol, and also! I’m gonna give stiles a spouse with Derek and Peter being protective bc werewolves and family reasons and Your options are:
> 
> A(Erica 
> 
> B(Issac
> 
> C(Lydia
> 
> D( Jackson
> 
> E( Theo (a Good Theo tho)
> 
> And those are the only ones who I may have her be with.

“Hey uncle Peter” Stiles said happily when she saw him, Peter has the smallest amount of confusion plastered on his face until it’s replaced with annoyance.

”Do not call me that”

”Aw but you’re my uncle!”

”no I am not”

”Actually Peter, she is, long story short. Mom cheated with stiles dad and gave her to John and Claudia”

If Peter Passes out, that stays between them. And  _only them._

He comes to a few moments later

”Good morning uncle Peter” Stiles said a little bit teasingly.

”EXPLAIN”

stiles rolled her eyes.

”God so bossy”

* * *

 

”That’s why I always had a pull towards you in a family way, I held you when you were a newborn. I begged my sister to not give you away” Peter said softly, his eyes glazed with hidden pain of the past. Stiles reached over and took her uncles hand.

”I’m here now uncle Pete, I’m not leaving again. Okay?” Stiles asked softly, and Peter could see her and Talia’s resemblance, Talia has always been able to calm him down and make him feel better. Same as stiles did just now.

Derek laid a hand on both of them.

”We’re family, through and through”

”Through and Through” Stiles and Peter said in union, they were small and a little broken. But they’re a family reunited.

and that’s all they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you ALL so much for all the kudos and the comments it really helped me to not abandon this story. 
> 
> Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be out soon.


End file.
